Give Me A Chance
by FightinForMyDreams
Summary: Male!BelarusXFem!Lithuania. Multishot. Belarus finds out that his beloved older sister is going on a date with someone other than him. If that wasn't bad enough for him, he just found out he has so to go on a date with Lithuania. He'd much rather gouge his own eyes out than go on a date with her, but once they do, he'll find that maybe she isn't so bad.
1. Chapter 1

**Well, this'll be my first Nyotalia fanfic and LithuaniaXBelarus fanfic. I sort of just came up with the idea for this from a Male!BelarusXFem!Lithuania fanfic. I cannot for the life of me remember what it was called, but it was really good and rather sad in my opinion. I think this nyotalia couple was rather cute and so I wanted to make a multi-shot for them.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or Nyotalia. I do, however, own the idea for this multi-shot.**

"Um, hey, Irena. Can I ask a favor of you?"

The Lithuanian woman looked up from the chore she was doing to find beautiful, violet eyes staring back at her with a hopeful expression.

"What is it Ms. Braginski?"

Anya gave the other woman a sugary sweet smile before saying,"I was wondering if you could help me with something."

Irena narrowed her eyes suspiciously at the Russian woman but nodded her head for Anya to continue. "Go on." Irena said.

Anya was a bit nervous to ask what she was about to ask of the embodiment of Lithuania, but she was getting desperate and had no one else to ask this of. Besides, Irena might actually like the idea of what she was about to ask.

"I'm going on a date with Yao this evening and I need someone to distract Aleksander until the date is over." Anya explained.

Irena didn't really get why Anya had just explained this to her and even voiced her inner thought. "So what do you need me for? Do you want me to call a friend or something and ask her to take him out?"

Anya giggled in a child-like manner before explaining,"No, silly. I want you to take Aleksander out on a date. I just want him gone long enough for him to leave me and Yao alone."

Irena blinked a few times in utter shock before sputtering,"Are you kidding me? You know he hates everything about me! He'll kill me!"

The Russian woman smiled at Irena in sympathy. "I know. But I know for a fact that you still love him. Don't you get it? I'm getting you two together just for tonight. It'll be an actual date. I'll be hitting two birds with one stone." Anya said cheerfully.

"Well, that's true. But I'm pretty sure Aleksander will kill me if I even mention date to him. He broke my hand last time we had went on a date. Remember?" Irena said worriedly.

Anya puffed her lower lip out in childish frustration before regaining her sweet composure yet again.

"Could you please ask Aleksander to come see me?" Anya asked. Her little brother would have no choice but to listen to her. It wouldn't even matter if he said no to Irena.

The Lithuanian girl shivered lightly in fear but gathered the guts she would need to approach the Belarusian man. She'd definitely need them in order to confront Aleksander. She liked him a lot, sure, but that didn't mean she wasn't intimidated by him.

Anya made a little shooing motion so that Irena would get the idea that she had to start walking him she was to find Aleksander. Irena got the memo right away and started making her way down the hall that would lead to her beloved's room.

Not even two minutes later, Irena was standing in front of the large oaken door that stood as the only barrier between her and the beautiful man.

Irena swallowed back the fear she was currently feeling and, with as much confidence as she could, knocked on the door.

There was a little bit of shuffling heard from the other side before the door suddenly swung open and Aleksander popped his head out. The man had held an impassive face when he first looked at his guest but scowled once he has saw it was Irena.

"What do you want?" Aleksander practically spat.

The woman quivered slightly before answering,"Miss Anya wishes to see you right away." Aleksander perked immediately at hearing his sister's name.

"What does she want?" Aleksander asked almost excitedly.

Irena wasn't sure if it was a good idea to tell Aleksander the truth about what Anya wanted to tell him. He'd probably kill her right then and there. Irena definitely didn't want that and so she shrugged in response.

Aleksander sighed in frustration, muttered,"Stupid girl," and started making his way down the hallway in search of his sister.

Irena followed closely behind the man, much to Aleksander's dismay. The man did his best to ignore the woman though and continued on his way.

After a few minutes, the two arrived in the living room where Anya was patiently waiting.

The Russian woman smiled brightly at her younger brother and practically skipped up to him. This behavior seemed a little strange to Aleksander but brushed it off and waited for his sister to tell him why he was there.

"Good morning, brother dear. How has your day been so far?" Anya asked sweetly.

"Good morning, sister. Today has been rather uneventful so far." Aleksander said skeptically. His sister being so nice to him was something rather new to him. Usually she was trying to run away from him but it was quite the opposite now. Maybe today she would say yes to a marriage proposal?

Aleksander was about to ask but was immediately stopped when Anya started talking again.

"I see. Want to make it interesting?" Anya asked. Aleksander felt like he was about to burst. Maybe she would finally say yes.

"Want to go on a date?" Anya asked innocently.

The man felt like he was going to leap for joy. It wasn't a yes to a marriage proposal but it was a step in the right direction at least.

When Aleksander agreed excitedly, Anya clapped for joy. "That's great! You'll pick Irena up at two o'clock this afternoon then." Anya cried happily.

Aleksander visibly paled before he glanced back at the brown-haired woman now cowering in a nearby corner. Irena could tell the man was very angry at hearing this. She supposed she couldn't really blame him though.

"Is this some sort of sick joke?" Aleksander asked dangerously.

Irena cringed at hearing the venom soaked words. Thankfully for the embodiment of Lithuania, Anya was there to fend her brother off.

"No. It's not. I'm sorry to tell you this, brother, but I will be going on a date with Yao at the same time. I set this date up with you and Irena so you won't be lonely." Anya said before patting Aleksander on the back.

The man looked at his sister with horrified eyes. If Yao was in the room and he had one of his knives then he would take care of this little problem that had been presented to him.

He wanted to scream in anger and frustration. He couldn't do that though. Enough people already viewed him as a nutcase. He didn't want to add his precious older sister to that very long list.

"Why am I being set on a date? Can't I just sit in my room with a tub of ice cream or something?" Aleksander whined.

Anya shook her head. "No. As your big sister, I want you to be happy. I don't want you sitting alone while I'm out with Yao. I figured Irene could keep you busy with a date of your own." the Russian woman explained.

Aleksander groaned in frustration. He normally didn't like acting like some heart-sick teenage girl, but this day wasn't like any normal day.

He desperately wanted to shut himself in his room and wallow in his own sorrow while eating some off-brand ice cream that contained unhealthy amounts of chocolate. Maybe he would even eat it in a bathtub.

Aleksander was snapped out of his thoughts suddenly by a small slap to the face.

He looked at his sister with astonished eyes. Had she just hit him? Given, it didn't really hurt. But he still shocked him to say the least.

"Pay attention! Now as I was saying, you'll pick her up at two o'clock this afternoon. You will dress in formal wear; that means a tux, mister. I want you guys to be clean. We will at a nice restaurant and dance. Got it? After that we will go around in some horse-drawn carriages. Have I made myself clear?" Anya listed.

Aleksander groaned yet again but nodded his head and said,"Crystal."

Anya gave her brother one of her sweetest smiles before patting him on the cheek. "Good boy. I was really expecting a bigger fuss from you but I'm happy you're taking this so well." Anya said before practically skipping away.

The Belarusian man waited until she was out of the room before addressing Irena once again.

"Let's just get this straight. You may like me, but I _don't_ like you. My sister might be making us go on some god-forsaken _date_, but that doesn't mean I won't make it hell for you. Got that?" Aleksander spat making Irena cringe.

The woman nodded in slight horror and scuttled away before her crush's glare actually shot knives at her.

Irena loved the man dearly, but even she had to admit that he was rather scary when he wanted to be. She normally just waved his foul moods off and continued to be her unconfident but cheery self.

Today was different though. Aleksander was beyoung pissed. She was actually starting to wonder if she should be fearing for her life.

Well, probably not. Anya might not like her as much as others, but she probably wouldn't let her brother kill the Lithuanian woman. After all, Irena was rather useful to the Russian nation. Losing her would only prove to be a fairly significant loss. Not to mention Irena was the only 'real' friend Anya seemed to really have these days.

Irena tried not to think too much of the date at the moment. Thinking of it would only make her more nervous.

Maybe slowly preparing for it throughout the day would help keep her mind off of it?

Irena figured she might as well try. And why not start it with a bath? It would be a sure-fire way to calm her nerves and to get her clean.

With that thought in mind, the brunette made her way to the nearest bathroom.

It was short distance from where she currently was and so before long, Irena was walking through the door and into the small room which would become her temporary sanctuary.

Once the tub was filled up, Irena stripped herself of her clothing and settled into the warm water.

Letting the heated water caress her skin made the woman want to melt. Being in this house might be considered hell to some people, but laying in this bathtub at the moment felt like absolute heaven.

Irena laid in the water like that for the next twenty-minutes with absolutely no worries on her mind. It was actually hard to think of anything else but how good the water felt.

But by the end of those twenty-minutes, Irena was starting to feel the soft chill of the water losing its original heat.

Sighing, Irena grabbed a nearby bar of soap and lathered her body up before rinsing off. Once she was done with that, she reached for her favorite shampoo that smelled of fresh strawberries.

Once her hair was cleaned and her body was washed, Irena slipped out of the bathtub and wrapped herself in one of the large towels hanging nearby.

When she was finally dried off, Irena looked around for a pair of clean clothes. Only then did she remember that in her haste to get to the bathroom that she forgot her new clothes.

She wasn't about to put on her original clothing. There was really only one way to go about this now: Make a mad dash for bedroom. The only problem was that it was located on the other side of the house.

As much as she didn't want to do so, Irena unlocked the door and peaked around to make sure that no one else was there to see her.

When she knew the coast was clear, Irena grabbed her sullied clothing and started frantically running through the hallways which would ultimately lead her to her room.

After not even a minute of running, Irena was finally getting near her bedroom without coming into contact with anyone. But just as she was rounding the last corner, Irena ran right into what seemed like a brick wall.

The Lithuanian woman was immediately knocked to the ground.

Irena groaned in slight pain as she rubbed her now sore rump before looking up to see who, or even what, she ran into.

To her great dismay, it was both Anya and Aleksander. They were definitely the last people she wanted to meet like this. While Anya might tease or even berate her for coming out like this, Aleksander would scoff at her and call her some sort of inappropriate name.

"Oh, well if it isn't my favorite Baltic nation." Anya said happily. The woman only then seemed to realize what Irena was wearing. "Why are you running around like that?"

Irena blushed a bright shade of red as she stammered,"I f-forgot my c-clean clothes."

Anya helped the girl up then before saying,"That's alright. You won't need them. You'll be coming to my room with me to get ready. We'll do each other's hair, nails, and even make-up. Doesn't that sound fun?" Anya asked with giddiness evident in her voice and violet eyes.

Irena hadn't really expected that to come out of the Russian woman's mouth but felt a little relieved. She hadn't been teased or even reprimanded for this incident.

Though she couldn't really say she was eager to have a "girl's day" with Anya. The woman could be nice, but if Irena did one wrong thing then who knows what Anya would do. And knowing herself, she knew making a mistake was bound to happen.

But nonetheless, Irena agreed. It wasn't like she really had any other choice since Anya seemed adamant in doing each other's hair and nails.

"Well, come on then! We need to get ready now! I need to make you look perfect for my little brother!" Anya squealed before tugging on one of Irena's stiff arms.

Irena took one last glance at Aleksander before she was pulled around one of the corners.

The look on his face was something she had never really seen before. She was so used to seeing him looking angry, neutral, and even disappointed. But it came as a shock to her to see that the only emotion in his face was that of intrigued.

**Soooooo what'd you guys think? I really do love this couple and I really think it deserves more love. Well, please tell me what you guys think and whether I should continue.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you, thank you, thank you to everyone who's reviewed, followed, and favorited this fanfic! I seriously thought it wouldn't get even half the attention it's been getting. I love you all! Anyways, I'll shut up now so you can read.**

It hurt. Oh lord, did it hurt.

Anya had dragged Irena to the Russian woman's large bathroom and had pulled and teased the brunette's hair until she felt the strands would be pulled out. But that wasn't the only thing Anya had practically attacked.

Irena's cheeks were an angry red from being scrubbed vigorously and her eyelashes hurt from being pulled and stretched.

"P-please don't be so rough, Ms. Anya." Irena whined while trying to hold back any sounds of pain as the taller woman viciously attacked her nails with a nail clipper.

"Don't be such a baby. You're fine." Anya said happily.

After a few more times of digging into the distraught woman's skin and trying to make her nails looke pretty, Anya finally set down her tools.

"Alrighty, pink or red?" Anya asked while holding out two bottles of nail polish.

Irena's eyes widened for a split second before she started sputtering,"N-neither of them are really my color. I'm more of a green person." Pink and red were rather bold colors and the emodiment of Lithuania wasn't exactly well known for being bold.

"No green this evening. I want you to look absolutely gorgeous. So pick." Anya said dangerously.

Irena felt herself wanting to cry but quickly thought of something that might appease the other woman. "What if I wear black? I-it goes with anything, r-right?" Irena asked uneasily. It wasn't green, but it wasn't as bold as the other colors either.

Anya's face brightened a little as she thought the new choice over. "You're right!"

The Russian woman then scurried over to a nearby dresser and retrieved a small basket containing a plethora of nail polishes.

Anya scuttled back over to where Irena was sitting and rifled through the various colored bottles before finding the color she wanted.

The Russian made quick work of Irena's nails and then went on to work more with her hair.

"Should I straighten it, put it in a bun, or curl it?" Anya asked while studying the brunette's hair from behind.

"C-can't I just have it in a braid?" Irena asked.

Anya shook her head firmly. "No. Now pick." Anya commanded. She would not allow Irena to have her usual hair-style. She wanted to see the shorted woman try something new.

"Um, curl it, I guess. Just don't make the curls very small." Irena mumbled. She had never had her hair in anything but a braid or a bun before, but she's seen people with curly hair and she couldn't help but want to try it.

Anya seemed to like that answer.

With hair spray and a hot curling-iron at the ready, Anya began curling Irena's hair with as much grace and finesse as a professional hair dresser.

Within the next twenty minutes or so, Anya was done with Irena's hair.

Irena was more than surprised, to say the least, when she first looked at what the other woman was able to do with her hair.

Anya squealed for joy before saying,"You look so pretty!"

A delicate shade of red painted itself on the Lithuanian woman's delicate features as she received the comment from the Russian.

"T-thank you." Irena whispered in embarrassment.

"No problem. Now do me! I want red nail polish and my hair to be straightened." Anya said as she placed herself in the seat Irena had been sitting in.

The brunette took hold of Anya's hand and tried her hardest not to cause the woman any pain like Anya had to her.

Just as Irena was getting done with the last nail, Dmitri, Anya's older brother, walked into the room. He stopped abruptly, though, as he spotted his sister being pampered by the Lithuanian woman.

"There you are, sestra. I was wondering where you went. I heard you have a date." the tall, intimidating man said with a happy smile.

Anya frowned. "How'd you know?"

Dmitri chuckled a bit before explaining,"About a half an hour ago, I saw Aleksander throwing knives at a target in the forest. I asked him what was wrong and all he said was 'Must kill China'."

Anya looked at her brother calmly before her face twisted into enraged.

"He better not touch Yao or so help me god I will skin him alive and wear him as a coat." Anya huffed angrily.

Dmitri, used to his sister's threats towards people, merely laughed. "He'd probably like that though. He wouldn't exactly be one with you, but he'd be with you."

Anya shuddered at that and motioned for Irena to start on her hair. She wanted to threaten Aleksander, but doing so would probably only make her younger brother happy since he was getting some form of attention.

No. She refused to say anything to him. She might shoot him a glare to warn him, but that's all she planned to really do.

"So I take it Yao is the one you're going on a date with?" Dmitri asked as Irena combed through the Russian woman's blonde hair.

Anya nodded her head while a soft blush crossed her porcelain features. "There's something about him. What can I say?" the woman asked as she took on an almost dreamy look. Anyone could tell she started day-dreaming about the aforementioned Chinese man.

"I see. Well, I guess I'll be taking my leave now. Have fun on your date." Dmitri said before exiting the room.

Anya waved after her older brother absentmindedly before addressing Irena. "Almost done?"

Irena nodded her head. "Yes, Miss Anya. Only a few more strands."

Anya hummed happily to herself. She couldn't be more happy with how the day was going. Not only had she been asked out on a date by Yao, but she was able to get someone else to go on a date with her obsessive little brother. It was perfect.

"Done." Irena said after another minute.

Anya stood up happily and examined herself in the mirror. "You didn't do as good as I would have, but I suppose you did good enough." Anya chirped while examining her appearance.

Irena shook her head in slight annoyance but a smile was present on her face as she did so.

"So what now?" Irena asked. To her it didn't seem like there was much else to do besides wait for when the boys would come get them.

But it seemed like Irena was wrong.

"We have makeup left. Do me first though." Anya said as she gathered the supplies she needed for her own makeup.

Irena gulped in slight nervousness but did as Anya told her to.

After applying the eyeshadow, mascara, and necessary amounts of lipstick, Irena stepped back from the mirror and let Anya see how she looked.

The woman seemed to like it enough and so she motioned for Irena to take a seat so she could start on Irena's.

"What color of eyeshadow would you like?" Anya inquired.

"Gray?" Irena said as if she was asking which one she should pick. Though she was the one getting dolled up and all that, she felt like she needed to seek Anya's approval over the things she picked.

Anya seemed to like the Lithuanian woman's selection and started applying that exact color. Once she was done with that, she applied a gentle amount of mascara and soft pink lipstick.

"There! All done. Now all we have to do is slip into our dresses and we'll be ready." Anya said before shooing Irena out of her room so she herself could dressed.

Irena looked around to make sure no one could see her so scantily clad before she practically sprinted for the safety of her own room.

Once she was safely in the confines of her own room, Irena walked solemnly over to her closet and rifled through the hanging clothing until she found the dress she was looking for.

The woman delicately pulled out the black and green strapless dress before examining it for any damage or dirt.

When she found nothing of the sort, she dropped her towel and slipped into the silky clothing.

With a deep, shuddery breathe, Irena walked over to her floor-length mirror and examined herself. What she found was rather shocking.

She was, dare she say it, beautiful.

The ebony and dark emerald dress fit her curved form snuggly; the dark beading adding some flare to it. Even Anya wouldn't be able to say anything bad about this dress despite it having a little green in it.

Her once solemn mood now lightened considerably.

She felt like she was herself back when she was still the Grand Duchy of Lithuania. She felt beautiful and strong. Those were two words she hadn't felt in a long time.

With her spirit restored, Irena exited her room and walked down the hallway where her and Anya were to meet their dates.

As she entered the foyer, she found that she was the last one to arrive.

Anya, decorated in a striking red dress, was standing next to Yao while sent dagger-like glares in Aleksander's direction. Her brother seemed to not even notice as his eyes were fixated upon the form of the Chinese man.

Irena made a coughing sound to indicate she had arrived which seemed to catch everyone's attention.

The first to look at her was Anya who had a gleeful smile painted on her beautiful face. The next was Yao who merely gave a nod in her direction.

Lastly was Aleksander.

The man hesitantly craned his head so that he could look at the date he didn't want. His violet eyes widened though as they took in her new wardrobe.

Irena was certainly no Anya. But even the Belarusian man had to admit that she was absolutely breathe-taking at the moment. He had been expecting a timid girl with a plain green dress and simple make-up.

That was definitely not what Irena was wearing.

"Like what you see?" Anya inquired as she nudged her younger brother playfully. She desperately wanted his approval so she wouldn't have to worry about him messing with her date that night.

It took Aleksander a few seconds to gather himself, but once he did, he shook his head animatedly and grumbled to himself as he turned his head so he could glare at a wall.

Irena didn't really seem to mind the mild rejection. She had seen the man oggling her for at least a little bit and seeing the blush spreading across his face only seemed to strengthen her confidence.

"Shall we go?" Anya asked.

With a nodd from everyone's head, Anya hooked her arm into Yao's and set off towards the taxi that was patiently waiting for them outside.

Aleksander didn't give Irena a chance to do the same. The man scuttled over to another waiting taxi with as much dignity as he could muster and slid in wordlessly. Irena followed suit.

She slid in next to the light blonde haired man and gave him a smile which he only returned with a slight grimace.

But it wasn't like the normal grimace he usually gave her. There was a tinge of nervousness and panic to it.

"Excited at all?" Irena asked.

Aleksander swallowed a lump that had formed in his throat and shook his head. "Of course not. Why would I be?"

The words might have sounded harsh to anyone else, but Irena could only smile as she heard him. The words lacked their usual bite.

Maybe this date wouldn't be such a disaster after all.

**So what'd you guys think? A tad boring, I admit, but next chapter should be a bit more exciting. Anyways, please tell me what you think!**

**P.S. OkamiYuki98: I'm learning Spanish right now so maybe I'll write a Spanish one for ya within the next couple years. XD**


	3. Chapter 3

**This is seriously getting way more attention than I ever would have anticipated. And it's all thanks to you guys! XD Thanks so much for even reading this. You guys are seriously awesome and I love you all.**

**Well, I suppose I should shut up now. Hope you guys enjoy this!**

It was awkward.

Irena could feel that the man sitting next to her wanted to say something. She wasn't exactly sure what his words would be, but she supposed they wouldn't be harsh like his usual words were.

He was nervous. That much she could tell. Why was beyond here level of understanding. Had he talked to her civilly whenever she had talked to him then maybe she'd know what he was thinking now, but she was incapable of doing so at that point.

Maybe being the first to initiate a conversation with the light-haired man would alleviate some of his uneasiness?

"Will you be okay on this date?" Irena asked gently.

She supposed Aleksander might still be a little upset over his older sister's date with Yao. She couldn't really blame him. Wanting to date an older sibling did seem rather odd in today's day and age, but she could tell he really did love her. She felt the same away about him. Being rejected by the person you love was something she knew all too well.

"I'm going on a date with you. What do you think?" Aleksander bit out. But like his words from before, they didn't hold their usual venom. His words actually made Irena giggle a bit.

"I suppose you find me atrocious?" Irena asked with amusement.

Aleksander wouldn't exactly say that. He may have said that this morning or any years before this day, but he couldn't help but notice how beautiful she was now.

She looked so different from what she looked like during the day.

It was hard not to notice the beauty she possessed at the moment. The dress hugged her curves in all the right places and her hair and make-up only added that much more flair to her new look.

"I wouldn't say atrocious. Disgusting might be a better word." Aleksander snapped. He didn't mean his words at all. He knew that. But he wasn't about to go say 'Of course not! I think you are absolutely dazzling tonight. I'm actually looking forward to what might happen between us.'

No. He'd rather die. Not only would he be embarrassed in saying anything nice to the Lithuanian woman, but he'd sound so uncharacteristically like himself.

The brunette shot him her signature soft smile in reply to his words.

This made Aleksander blush a pretty shade of red that could even give the embodiment of South Italy a run for his money.

"I think you need to try harder in insulting me. I'm used to being called those words. And words like it. And getting knives thrown at me too." Irena listed.

Aleksander frowned as he heard those words leave Irena's lips. Was he really that harsh towards her? He knew he was like that towards most people, but he thought he was more civil to the people he lived with.

The Belarusian man was about to awkwardly apologize for those things but was cut off as the car slowly rolled to a stop.

"We're here." Irena said casually as if the awkward air of silence from before was nothing.

The two stepped out of the car and onto the pavement that rested in front of the restaurant. They both had to only wait a few seconds before Yao and Anya's own ride pulled up.

The other couple stepped out of the vehicle with happy smiles painted on their faces and their arms linked together.

"Oh. Hey, you two. Have a fun car ride?" Anya asked casually.

Aleksander shot his older sister and her date a glare but said nothing on the matter. He was still pissed his beloved Anya rejected him so brutally by going on a date with Yao and then demanding he and Irena come along so it could be a double-date.

All the bitterness and resentment for his sister's date with Yao returned as quickly at it had come before.

He didn't want to look at anyone. If he looked at Anya, he would cry for his loss. If he looked at Yao, he might kill the Chinese man and upset his sister. What was it that made him calm down in the first place?

Making sure to avert his eyes away from his sister and her date, Aleksander let them roam until they fell upon his own date.

To his astonishment, she was looking right at him. But to his even bigger astonishment, she was only a few inches from touching his body with hers. But what really got him was when the Lithuanian woman took hold of his shoulder and squeezed it comfortingly.

He let his gaze fall back down again as he felt his body relax.

"Let's go before I change my mind about this." Aleksander spit out half-heartedly. Anya gave him a surprised look as if she was expecting there to be more bite in those words. She couldn't say it was an unwelcome change, but it just seemed a tad strange after she first heard them.

She felt like she could cheer. As Aleksander turned his back and started walking into the restaurant, Anya rushed over to Irena and whispered into her ear.

"Thank you so much for calming him down. I was getting worried he'd explode there for a second." the Russian woman whispered.

Irena returned the smile before quickly following her date into the restaurant. Anya took Yao's hand and followed closely behind the other woman.

Once inside, Anya told the hostess the name that was under the reservation she had previously called in. The hostess immediately led them to a four-seated, semi-secluded table with three lit candles illuminating its surface.

Anya, with new found confidence, sat next to Irena, allowing Aleksander to take his seat next to Yao. Normally she would have sat by her date so that her baby brother wouldn't attack him or something, but she felt she had nothing to worry about now.

She was positive that her younger brother wouldn't do anything to harm Yao now. Thanks to Irena, Aleksander was calm and collected now.

Once the four were situated comfortably in their seats, a waiter appeared before them and asked them for they would like to drink.

"Vodka." Anya and Aleksander said together.

Irena and Yao looked at their respective dates like they knew they would choose vodka. It was a strong alcoholic drink and both knew that Aleksander and Anya had a high tolerance for the stuff.

"A glass of Merlot, please." Irena said. She was never much of a wine person. But this place just looked like a wine kind of place. She supposed it sort of set the mood for drinking wine.

"I'll have the same." Yao said. He wasn't particularly sure what kind of drinks this place would have. He knew Irena to have appropriate taste in matters of food and drink so he trusted her selection would suit his own tastes just fine.

He normally would have had the same thing as his date, but he had already had one horrible experience with vodka. He didn't want to repeat that incident again.

That waiter wrote down the orders obediently and scurried off so that he could fill them. Before leaving though, he handed the group four menus so that they could choose their food.

After a few minutes of looking through their various options, the waiter returned with their drinks.

In Russian, the man asked what the four would like for their meal.

"Shashlik for me." Aleksander said immediately. No one, besides Yao, found this strange. The skewers the meat came on reminded the man of his beloved knives. It was a seemingly perfect dish for him.

"Sorrel soup, please." Yao answered.

Once it was Anya's turn to say what she wanted, the woman happily replied with,"Ukha." Like her choice of drink, this dish choice was to be expected. Vodka in soup? The woman would be all over that.

"Kalduny for me." Irena said.

The waiter wrote everything down in quick scribbles before heading towards the kitchen to give them to the awaiting chef.

"Shall we go dance while we wait for our food?" Anya suggested suddenly.

Yao nodded his head and gave the blonde a gentle smile before taking her hand in his and leading her to the nearby dancefloor.

Irena took a careful glance at her own date. The Belarusian man gave her his own cold, calculating look. He could tell she wanted to dance as well. But he most certainly wouldn't be so weak as to just let her drag him out there and have him twirl around for her.

"No." Aleksander snapped as he crossed his arms.

Irena gave the man her best puppy-dog look. It always worked for her when she wanted something from her sisters. Maybe it would work if she gave it to the man sitting across from her.

"_No_." Aleksander repeated with a little less anger.

Irena had to stop herself from smiling in near victory. Her look was definitely having some sort of effect on him.

"Pretty please?" Irena asked innocently while still keeping her pleading look as strong as ever.

THe man was about repeat the same answer as he had before, but stopped himself short as he continued to look at the woman's face.

"Fine." the fair-haired man ground out. He couldn't believe he was so weak as to fall for such a look. Never in the centuries of his existence had he ever caved under a woman's pleading look. Not even his sister's.

Yet here he was, agreeing to dance with a girl he had at one point hated. All because of a stupid, pleading _look _she had given him.

Aleksander stood up rigidly from his seat while grumbling under his breath. He extended his hand almost robotically so that his date could take it.

Irena looked at her date in slight disbelief but took Aleksander's hand with no complaint.

The man pulled the brunette to her feet and led her onto the floor alongside his sister and her date. "Try not to get used to this." Aleksander snapped under his breath before he started to dance to the rhythem of the song.

Irena nodded her head obediently and just let the man twirl her around.

The song they were dancing to at first had been upbeat and had energy to it. But after that song ended, a more slower, tranquil dance too its place.

With a red tinged face, Aleksander quickly let go of Irena and proceeded to head back to the table as soon as the song changed. But Anya would have none of that. She shoved her brother right back into Irena's arms.

"Isn't dancing with you to even _one _song torture enough for me?" Aleksander said while taking Irena's hands back into his.

"Am I really that bad?" Irena asked.

Aleksander grumbled under his breath but didn't say anything in response to Irena's question. He couldn't. He felt that he couldn't trust his mouth to say what it should.

"I take that as a yes." Irena said softly.

Oh god. No. He felt himself wanting to apologize again. Damn it all to hell! Why did going on a date with this god-forsaken woman make him constantly want to apologize to her? He never apologized! Never!

He was so frustrated at this point. Why, of all people, did he feel the need to apologize to Irena?

"I'm sorry." Aleksander whispered softly.

Irena's eyes widened for a few brief seconds before she smiled at the man lovingly. "I didn't think I'd ever those words come out of your mouth." the woman commented with a giggle.

Aleksander pulled the woman closer to his body and whispered,"Yeah? Well, don't get used to it."

**Hope you guys liked it! There will be at least one more chapter, if not two, after this. **

**Ok, so I had to go look up some Russian dishes for this fic. In case any of you might be wondering what was all in them, I decided to type down what they are exactly. But just incase the internet was lying to me: Don't quote me on the description I give you.**

**Shashlik- Marinated lamb on skewers, similar to Shish kebab. Meat and fat pieces are often alternated. Variants may use meat and such vegetables as bell pepper, onion, mushroom, and tomato. (Seemed perfect for Belarus since it had skewers with it)**

**Sorrel Soup- Water or broth, sorrel leaves, salt, sometimes with whole eggs or egg yolks, potatoes, carrots, parsley root, and rice. **

**Ukha- A clear soup, made from various tupes of fish, usually containing root vegetables and parsley root. A shot of vodka per bowl makes this "Ukha" as opposed to just plain fish soup.**

**Kalduny- Stuffed dumplings.**


End file.
